The Ressurection of Love
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Syaoran must bring back her love. -Permanent hiatus-
1. Painful Reality

Ai Mi Yamaegeru  
  
By: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician  
  
Legal Disclaimer: I don't own CCS because it is made by CLAMP.  
  
What if Sakura loses the will to love? What if the Nothing Card got its way? This is just a delirium but my delirium will produce a great story! Just enjoy this first and wait for the second chapter coming soon!  
  
Chapter I: Painful Reality  
  
Syaoran Li got up from his bed, groggy and dazed. He shook his head to get the brown bangs out of his eyes and blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes to the bright sunlight streaming in from the open window. He guessed that Tomoyo had helped him get home by bringing him there because she was worried about him by what she called his 'mental shock'. He was quite grateful to her but was in no mood to say it. Involuntarily, flashes of the events that happened last night flooded back to his mind. Sakura fainting. The Nothing Card taking away the love that lay in Sakura's heart that the Clowmistress effusively offered to those she adored. And his helplessness to help in the matter. He placed his head in his hands, instantly regretting recalling these morbid thoughts. Nothing could get him to forget it. Nothing could get him to take away the images that he used to like to think about before he went to sleep. Sakura... He loved her not because she had been of perfection but because of her insistent adoration and love. The eyes and smiles she had were enough to melt him into nothing. He knew he loved her more than his life. Syaoran you fool! You had failed your promise! his mind screamed and he wanted to die with guilt. Sakura had been helpless and in need of his protection and where was he? Eaten away by the bottomless mass... Seeing her helpless and vulnerable broke his heart and he dearly wanted to bring her in his arms and protect her forever. And in a second he had failed her. Slightly focusing his mind he went to the bathroom and took off his pajamas and got in the shower. Letting the hot water, soothe his disorganized thoughts. He remembered his conversation with Tomoyo when he had sat beside him in the limousine she had to take him home. She was trying to soothe him and let him realize what he could do. "It's not your fault Li." "Yes it is!" "No. I was gone too. But I know that Sakura did it for a purpose. I know her too well to say that it was for you. I know you love her very much Li, and Sakura had said that she will always love you." Tomoyo had said, her voice so soft and musical that it immediately brought him to strengthen his resolve. After the ordeal that could've shattered his being into a million jagged pieces. "I love Sakura! I love her more than my life!" he had protested. He looked away from her eyes, stormy and filled with so much emotion. He had never seen anyone express his or her feelings so strongly for anybody else. But he didn't care. He didn't care about her soundless concerns, her gentleness wearing off, and her heart slowly breaking down into nothing. He didn't care to give her what she dearly needed...understanding. "That is why I trust that you would take care of her. Love her and keep her safe."Tomoyo calmly said to him as the limousine stopped. She seemed to be keeping herself from crying out; he could sense the hurt beneath her soft voice. He could see but chose not to see it. "Thanks for the ride Daidouji..."he said and bowed as he stepped down tot he pavement. He ignored the pleading blue eyes and the countless words she had said to him...except the one she had murmured before he had turned his back. Words that would secretly torment him before he could go to sleep at night. "If Sakura is precious to you...she is to me too. But you would never know how much she means to me..." And he turned his back on the sleek black limousine that silently drove away. He probably never even noticed its departure. Never noticed the tears shed by the dark haired angel. He shut off the shower and dried himself with a towel. He dressed silently and planned to drop by Sakura's house to see how she was doing. Silently, Syaoran wished that the night before had been a dream, a nightmare that was only a fragment of his dark imagination... something that was not real...  
  
Meanwhile in Sakura's house, she was having a hard time dealing with her family. They were all-silent and had false bravado. Sakura dint understand why her big brother looked at her worriedly, oddly fussing over her fragile condition. Her father stayed home and cancelled his trip to Paris, the one he had wanted to go to just to be with her. She was sitting in her bedroom and was staring at the sky. Kero-chan was asleep in his drawer, all powers of his drawn out in the past battle. The sky was so deep and beautiful that it stirred memories that lay in her heart. Somehow reminding her of somebody's sweet blue eyes. Eyes that never lied and showered her with so much emotions... Tomoyo had called when she woke up and asked about her condition. Sakura didn't know how to react to the best friend she once held so dearly to her soul and heart. She wished that she could feel the way Tomoyo feels for her...to feel the warmth in her best friend's voice and presence. It was wonderful of her to ask about her and to try and talk in her usual way. "I am happy to hear from you Sakura. I wish to see you smiling once more...." Sakura smiled slightly at that. It stirred something warm and gentle inside her. Like an old feeling she can never recapture alone... Before she could think anymore, she heard the crabby voice of her big brother who was calling her. She got up from her perch in the windowsill and slowly walked towards the door, not knowing who was behind it. She turned the knob and faced the serious but lovable face of her big brother, Touya. "What took you, Kaijuu?" Touya asked with his usual tone that he used with her. He was looking at her with that serious loving way he always had as if reminded by something in her. "Gomen ne Oniichan. I was pretty preoccupied..."Sakura mumbled as he patted her head as if she was a cat. Sakura didn't react. Touya sighed and smiled to her. "Are you okay, Sakura?" Sakura nodded and smiled slightly. "Daijobu desu, Oniichan." "I have a visitor for you, just wait here." Touya said and turned to the person behind and Sakura could hear him yelling "Don't do anything to her China Boy or you will answer to me!" Sakura waited until her big brother turned to her and said "I'll leave you two alone. Call me if you need anything." She nodded and then gazed at the face of the boy whom she once loved. There was an uncomfortable silence between them as they locked gazes with each other, silently wondering whether to start a conversation or not. Syaoran couldn't bear seeing Sakura so silent. Whenever they were together, it was always her who starts to talk and he shall follow her enthusiasm. He saw that her emerald green eyes held no emotions of before, it was just...empty. "Sakura? Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes. I think so." Sakura answered. She looked at Syaoran and gave a very gentle smile and said, "Thanks for asking and visiting me." "It's okay Sakura. Um...do you remember anything about last night?" "Um...a little yes. It's quite vague." "I'm glad that you don't have to fear anything...Sakura." Syaoran said softly. He gently reached over and took her hands with his and held them, held the gentle fingers to try and bring back a blush to her cheeks, all he got was a smile. That's a start. She's smiling! Syaoran thought, thoroughly relieved. There were remnants of the old Sakura that was resurfacing. The smile lit her features and brought some light to her eyes but it was never filled by the same emotion called love.  
  
There is neither more Clow Cards to catch nor any Cardcaptors to guide. There were no more problems in peaceful Tomoeda. It was just quiet and no power seems to overpower another. It seemed that nothing could destroy it again. It was in the midnight and Syaoran was wide-awake. He was just staring at the blue sky mantled with the bright stars. Stars that reminded him so much of Sakura. Syaoran gazed at it and sighed. In a few weeks, he'd go back to Hong Kong. Perhaps he'd try to rearrange a marriage with Meilin, though he still shudders at the mere prospect. 'Better have her love you than love someone who don't care for you anymore.' Syaoran thought aloud. It hurt him to think that Sakura will never be able to recover something that was very precious to her. Nothing could soothe his churning thoughts, even the gentlest wind or the coolest water. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind. He still loved Sakura. Nothing must change that! He must stay loyal to her! No woman must make his eyes wander or no emotion must change the course of destiny. Just then he felt his vision cloud suddenly and before he knew it, it was getting more and more frequent. But before he could think an agonizing pain seared through his head, as if trying to force a spear to make the fluids inside him gush out like a stream. His mind blacked out and soon his knees gave way and he collapsed to the floor, clutching his head that dripped with pain. His lips contained the screams that threatened to spill out. His eyes closed in darkness as not to see the flashing red and green. His hands trembled, tremors running up and down his spine, forcing him to lose consciousness. A few seconds later, he woke up and realized that he was lying in the cold floor and was holding his head. Sweat trickled from his cool neck and forehead slightly sending a cold chill up his body when the light wind blew. Shaking, he sat up and removed his bangs from his forehead. He openly wondered if the pain had subsided. It was getting rather more and more harder to fight. It was a sickness that had quite bothered him for a few weeks now and he hadn't figured out why. It was pain beyond measure and it was getting worse, so far in the last attack, he was able to endure it...but this was unbelievable. "Delirium," Syaoran grunted and he went quietly to bed. The attack was so serious that his hands were still shaking. He stared at it for a second before he laid his head down to the pillow and closed his eyes. Get some sleep. Tomorrow's another day. Syaoran chided himself. Forgetting the painful realism of the moment, he slipped away to a world where Sakura was in love with him and where he loved her with all his heart.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Hi! So like it? Nice beginning eh? OK! I'm sorry for such little conversation. Arigato for reading!  
  
See you later for this! 


	2. Honey

`The Resurrection of Love  
  
By: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician  
  
Legal Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura I do not own because CLAMP does.  
  
Hey! I am back with Chapter II for Ai Mi Yamaegeru! This is just part two, and there are lots more to come once my delirium starts again. I hope you will like this with my utmost sincerity. Arigato gozaimasu for reading! Mostly from Tomoyo's point of view, she likes Sakura doesn't she?  
  
Chapter II: Honey  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji stepped out of the limousine and into the pavement. She bowed to the limousine as it slowly drove away, and then she stood there in the school gates where she will wait for Sakura who would usually skid to a stop and would nearly trip over. She blushed at the thought of Sakura who would accidentally be in her arms. Or Sakura crashing to her and landing on top of her. Or if Sakura will suddenly hug her and tell her something worth the sun in the sky or the jewels in the world... The wind blew, stirring her long hair that rose and fell like waves of the sea. Her gentle blue eyes lit up when she recalled the sweet voice of her best friend assuring her that she was all right and would be seeing her at school. Tomoyo knew that it was a sunny late summer day and soon it would be autumn. The blue sky stretched across the land with the patterns of the clouds lazily floating by, coupled along with the big bright sun that gave the world gladness. She smiled as Chiharu passed by with Yamazaki and was scolding him about the nonsense he was mumbling. She looked at her clothes and smiled to herself. It was the start of classes and they were starting junior high school already, of course they were going to the school Touya and Yukito were going to. The knee-length skirt of navy blue and white blouse matched perfectly with her stockings and black shoes and her elegant dark gray hair that was tied into a ponytail. Soon, as expected, Sakura came skating along the pavement, her honey gold hair glinting in the sunlight, and a smile upon her lips. She was the perfect picture of innocence. "Ohayo Sakura!" Tomoyo called as soon Sakura stopped in front of her. She smiled warmly and held Sakura's hands with hers, looking at the deep emerald green eyes that had captured everyone's hearts. She searched for the bright sparkles that danced in the pools, the same twinkles that mesmerized her young heart. She looked away; they were the emerald green yet it shone with little happiness and love. "Ohayo Tomoyo!" Sakura said smilingly. Oddly, whenever she heard or saw Tomoyo, she would always feel a familiar warmth and gladness that washed through her like an ebbing tide. It was like she was reminded of the sweetness the other girl showered upon her ever since they were young. She always got carried away whenever she heard Tomoyo's voice, or the enthusiasm that awakened forgotten memories. "Eyes can never lie...."Tomoyo sighed. She knew her best friend perhaps even better than Sakura knew herself. She had fallen for the young girl with an armful of hopes and dreams, the girl with the sweetest eyes and personality. Her name...Sakura who always puts others before her, who cared for others endlessly... "Daijobu?" Sakura asked gently, she didn't understand why Tomoyo's eyes suddenly had tears. She looked at the deepest blue eyes, eyes that looked like an underground pool of the purest water, the color of the summer sky. They were so gentle and kind that Sakura could always feel safe and unharmed. "Ah...daijobu desu..."Tomoyo smiled and she quickly wiped away the tears in her cheeks and smiled as of old. She brought her hand to Sakura's cheek and touched it slightly, feeling the tender skin. She had always wanted to do that to Sakura, as a way of reassurance. "Let's go Sakura. It's about time we get to class."  
  
Tomoyo tried her hardest to keep smiling for Sakura because she didn't want the other girl to feel rather sad. She didn't want to make it obvious that she missed the Sakura that always relied to her and ran to her with her problems. Even videotaping isn't as much fun. Always lost in her thoughts, Tomoyo cannot manage to keep up with the classes and got a low grade for the pop quiz. It didn't bother her though; she can always make up for that. What really messed up her focus was how to make Sakura remember how to love again. "Tomoyo? Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly as she waved her hand in front of Tomoyo's face. "Ah! Gomen ne Sakura! I was thinking...." Tomoyo said sincerely and started to pack her things along with Sakura who was still looking at her as if unconvinced. "Oh, I think you're out of it Tomoyo. You got low in the quiz, missed the questions, and didn't even volunteer for helping me out. What's wrong?" Sakura said, looking down. She didn't want to be rude to her best friend so she just mentioned the few of the list of other things that were unusual in Tomoyo's behavior. "Nothing's wrong Sakura. I am just thinking too deeply. I am sorry if I made you worry." Tomoyo apologized. She looked at Sakura and smiled. "Don't worry, I am okay." "Oh. Um, there are cheerleader tryouts today and I'd want to attend that so I'll have an extracurricular activity this year. Could you wait for me until I finish my turn?" Sakura asked hopefully. "Sure. There's choir audition too. I'll try for that too so one of us won't go home alone when there's practice for our clubs." Tomoyo replied smilingly. "Great. Um, do you think I can really do it? Oniichan said that it's harder here...."Sakura said, nervously looking at Tomoyo. Tomoyo reached over and took Sakura's hand and smiled encouragingly. "Sakura can do anything she sets her mind into. 'Everything will be all right', ne Sakura?" "Yes...Everything will be all right. Thank you Tomoyo. Let's go." Sakura said cheerfully and they walked out the empty classroom and into the crowded corridor. Tomoyo escorted Sakura to the gym before heading to the music room. While singing, all her mind was set on the old Sakura who would always sneak in to listen by the windowsill to hear her sing. She focused on the beautiful emerald green eyes who would widen happily when she will say that the song was for her, the sweet smile... It just motivated her to sing higher and richer that almost all the ones who would audition were stunned to hear the angelic voice but Tomoyo didn't see them. She was just in a place in her heart were Sakura was the center of her universe. She didn't know that a handsome brown-haired boy was staring at her.  
  
It was a beautiful late summer afternoon, right after school. Syaoran walked down the lane to his apartment slowly and wondered why he was so enchanted by Tomoyo's singing. He was just passing by the corridor to go outside when he heard her voice. He couldn't described it by any other word but...heavenly. Even Tomoyo's company was angelic. She was so sweet and caring, just like...Sakura. He froze in his tracks. What was he thinking? He was thinking about Tomoyo and not Sakura! Syaoran shook his head and tried to clear his mind. Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend. Sakura is the girl he loves. Nothing must change that. But Syaoran could admit that he was confused. And in his dazed confusion, he bumped into the glass door.  
  
"Um, Tomoyo? Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she skated by her friend in the late afternoon sunlight, going to her house for a snack (luckily Touya was out for work). They were still going home together as they always did back in primary school, to keep some of their old childhood charm back. It was a beautiful late summer afternoon, the sky slowly tinted by purple, orange, pink and red as sunset drew nearer in the distant sky. The gust was blowing, stirring their skirts and Tomoyo's dark hair. "Hai, daijobu desu." Tomoyo replied smilingly as she turned to her best friend who was wearing her roller blades and looked cute like she always was. Tomoyo wanted to kick herself for forgetting to bring her video camera because the way the sunlight touches Sakura's pretty face was.... dazzling. The orange and pink accentuated the features better than ordinary lighting and she looked like she was glowing, from her silken light brown hair to her finely toned skin. But it wasn't what Tomoyo was thinking about why she was walking in a dreamy state. She was quite exhilarated by the comfort and relief the audition had brought her. She was at peace with herself and had accepted the fact that Sakura now was more important than Sakura before. "Yokatta." Sakura said, smiling slowly and she looked at Tomoyo who was gazing at her with starry eyes and a faint blush on her pale cheeks. She mustered a small sweatdrop for her eccentric best friend. "I'm a part of the cheerleading club now, and we start practice at Wednesday." Sakura added uncertainly. She skated alongside with Tomoyo and smiled. She had heard some of their classmates talking about Tomoyo's singing, and she was glad to hear that Tomoyo had become quite popular. "When will you start practice?" "Tomorrow. Kitajima-sensei liked the song so much that she said I start practice as soon as possible." Tomoyo replied smilingly, and she pulled out a book from her bookbag."Sakura, would you like to try to review what we learned?" "Sure..." "Oh! Before I forget, here's a picture of Li that I had taken for you when he was not looking." Tomoyo said cheerfully handing it to Sakura who looked at it with utmost adoration for the boy, so much that Tomoyo could almost say that Sakura still loved him. See began to ask questions to Sakura who answered everything perfectly though she was staring at the picture while skating. It was delightful to see Sakura so attentive to class and had no distraction though it was so cute for Sakura to be distracted. Then she noticed that Sakura hadn't stopped staring at the photograph, as if trying to see something that was hidden. "Sakura, if you don't stop staring at Li, you'll never understand what I'm trying to teach you." Tomoyo said jokingly. She flipped a page over her book to look at something and then giggled when Sakura looked at her unfocusedly. "W-What were you saying Tomoyo? I'm sorry..."Sakura said, her emerald green eyes trying to regain focus. She smiled and tried to encourage Tomoyo to ask her again. "We're studying Japanese History Sakura. Anyway, this is the question so please listen carefully..."Tomoyo said and she asked, "What was the last period of the shogunate government?" Sakura heard Tomoyo's question clearly and answered "The Tokugawa Era." "That's right Sakura! I knew you'd pull through." Tomoyo said happily flipping through the pages of her book. She patted Sakura's hand and then noticed the clear, sad look in her best friend's eyes. "What's wrong?" "Gomen ne. Nandemonai Tomoyo.... I was just admiring the picture. He looks cute here. Can I keep it Tomoyo?" Sakura asked hopefully. "It's yours Sakura. You don't have to ask me to give you that." Tomoyo said in her sweet soothing voice. She glimpses the wonderful sparkles in Sakura's eyes when she said it, and it gave her hope. Tomoyo smiles brightly when she suggested that Sakura come by Saturday to watch the old videos of them two with Kero-chan. "Sakura will look cute in the new batch of costumes I made. And she will look be a very cute koala bear. And every time Sakura smiles, I will catch it in video and forever watch it to seal it in my heart." Tomoyo said, placing a hand in her cheek and staring at Sakura with stars in her eyes while walking beside Sakura. She delighted the sight of Sakura blushing and sweatdropping. Sakura thought that Tomoyo had sure a weird sense of cuteness but it was probably her way of comforting her. Tomoyo always managed to bring a blush in her cheeks and make her embarrassed anytime she liked. But Sakura always found it special to have Tomoyo with her anywhere she went because the dark haired girl always found a way to help her up when she stumbled, push her forward when she was afraid. "Hoe...okay. It's a date then." Sakura agreed. "I'm happy that Sakura is going to remember a lot of things, ne? From the Clow Cards to transforming them to Sakura Cards. From Sakura's first meeting with Li! It will all be so cute!" Tomoyo said happily. It will be a great booster on making Sakura remember how it was to be loved, and how to love...again. Tomoyo had never quite forgotten the events involving the Nothing Card, especially when it had happened just a few days ago and the images was still vivid in her mind. Sakura gazed at Tomoyo and smiled. Tomoyo was her longest and closest friend. Tomoyo knew her better than anybody did. Her gentle touch, her sweet smile, her perceptiveness.... it was all that Tomoyo used for her own special magic. She was like the sweet honey that the bees made slowly slipping in her mouth and intoxicating her with the exotic taste. The exquisiteness Tomoyo had was like gold, and her sweetness was enough to put sugar into shame. It was just Tomoyo. She smiled and felt happiness fill her heart with joy and gladness at the mere thought of having Tomoyo over the weekend. 


	3. Lost In Your Eyes

The Ressurection of Love  
  
By; Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician  
  
Legal Disclaimer: I don't own CCS because they are rightfully owned by CLAMP but i will quickly grab the chance of owning it if they will offer it to me.  
  
Irasshai! I'm back with issue #3 of the Ressurection of Love!!! I'm so so sorry that it took me like, so long to put up! I got a very severe case of writer's block, I'm really sorry. Even if I did have only one review. (^_^) THANK YOU SO MUCH moon!!!! I love ya!!! I promise this part will have Sakura thinking about all those times she had with Tomoyo and.... Li!  
Please read this chapter coz its a turning point in the series. Read it, please and drop me a line on your way out. Thankz a lot!!! ^_______^  
  
Chapter III Lost in Your Eyes  
  
Sakura Kinomoto went inside the house, looking rather worried about what she will cook tonight because it was her turn. Touya had left the house for work, that was evident considering the time, she had taken her time in walking home.  
She slid off her shoes and pulled on her fluffy pink slippers then proceeded to the hall, thinking that she'd better change her clothes first before starting and pick at Kero awhile by asking his opinion.  
Miso soup, sushi, teriyaki? What's the best thing to cook tonight? Sakura wondered as she started up the stairs, eyes on the steps. She didn't notice a man coming down the stairs, carrying a heavy box filled with papers. In an instant, they collided and Sakura instinctively clung to the rails and recovered from the fall. She looked up and realized that her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, was also holding onto the box and was in danger of falling.  
"Ottousan!"Sakura said and she hurried up and help him place the box on one of the steps. He looked at her through his glasses and his worried face broke into a huge smile.  
"Arigato Sakura." Fujitaka said breathlessly. He sat down some steps below the box, looking at Sakura's worried face and into her emerald green eyes. He was reminded very much of Nadeshiko for a moment there. "Sorry. Did I..?"  
Sakura shook her head and then helped her father up. "Daijobu desu ka, Ottousan?"  
"Yes, I think so. I didn't see you there so I'm sorry,"Fujitaka said as he patted her head gingerly. She giggled and then she looked at the box and noticed the name of her mother written on top of the paper.  
"Okaasan?"Sakura murmured as she picked it up and stared at it.  
"Yes Sakura. These are the papers your mother wrote in her high school days. She wanted to compile it and make a diary of her childhood, that was before..." he said then trailed off uncomfortably. He didn't mind talking about it but he considered Sakura, she never really knew her mother because she had been three-years-old when Nadeshiko passed away. "I was planning to sort it out and stow it away in the basement..."  
He didn't really expect a reaction far from the one he was used to.  
"Ottousan? Can I read these?Onegaishimasu!" Sakura asked, looking straight at Fujitaka's eyes, determined.  
Fujitaka gazed at those emerald green eyes and smiled. She had inherited Nadeshiko's sense of determination and curiousity. Sakura will love the darling experiences that Nadeshiko had like the time of her first modelling job, her ecstasy when she realized that she had ended up in the cover of her favorite magazine... Sakura will know her better in Nadeshiko's own words, and her own stories.  
"Yes you can Sakura, these are Nadeshiko's treasures, you can read them. But after you finish with your homework." Fujitaka replied.  
"Yatta! Arigato Ottousan!" Sakura said happily jumping and hugging Fujitaka. He smiled and helped her carry it back up to her room and then proceeded back to his study.  
Sakura greeted Kero-chan hurriedly before going to her closet and changing out of her school uniform into a slighty oversized aqua shirt and jean shorts with her white socks keeping her feet warm. She retied her hair into two ponytails with little white ribbons.  
Kero-chan was busy playing his favorite video games and did not mind if Sakura did not fill him in about school.  
She was excited that her father had agreed to let her read her mother's life in a form of a diary. She heard various stories of her mother from her father and Touya but Sakura knew little about her mother because it was so vague and she remembered only the light laughter that sounded like silver bells tinkling and cooing.  
Before Sakura knew it, she had breezed through her math, Japanese, and music homework. She eagerly packed up her things and went downstairs to start dinner.  
"Oi! Kaijuu!" Touya called in his usual mocking tone as he walked in, dripping wet.  
"Oniichan, doshita ano?"Sakura asked concernedly as she opened the closet and pulled out a fluffy blue towel. She hurried to him and then frowned a bit when she heard his reply.  
"What does it look like Kaijuu? I caught rain on the way home. The shop closed a few hours early than usual so I went to Yukito's for a while. And here I am." Touya said gruffly as he dried himself with the towel, secretly looking at Sakura. She didn't seem the least bothered that he called her monster and explained everything away quickly.  
"How come it rained? When I arrived home, it was sunny." Sakura said thoughtfully.  
"Who cares? Weather change." Touya remarked as he took off his shoes and had the towel slung around his shoulders with his hair slightly glistening.  
"I think it affected your temper too. Don't worry, I'll cook a warm soup for you." Sakura said as she went back to the kitchen, smiling eagerly leaving her big brother who was staring at her, bewildered.  
Half an hour later, the Kinomoto family was seated around the table, eating and drinking contentedly while the rain fell softly. Fujitaka was asking them how was school, Touya was teasing Sakura now and then, and of course the littlest member of the family was glomping down numerous slices of cake that Touya had baked earlier (it contains some of the chocolates that had liquor in it that were regularly delivered to Fujitaka).  
It was warm inside the kitchen with its bright light and the delicious smell of the soup floating around. Sakura felt that there was nothing more wonderful than to have her family around and there was a new feeling. It feels warm and wonderful to have inside her heart, kind of like the one she feels when she opened the Sakura Book the moment she woke up fom the capturing of the Nothing Card six days ago.  
"Sakura, how's your first day of school? Any new friends?" Fujitaka asked.  
Sakura shook her head. "None today but maybe tomorrow. The girls on the cheerleading club were nice but I don't know who will be like the others back in old school."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure all of them will like you."Touya said quietly.  
"Arigato Oniichan for your support."Sakura said smiling to him, her emerald green eyes sparkling.  
"If anyone hurts you! I'll make sure...!"Keroberos said, he looked a little red and was wobbling.  
Sakura smiled and cupped his mouth with an odd little laugh.  
"You've had too much cake..."Sakura hissed.  
"Liquor you mean."Touya muttered.  
They both looked guiltily at their father who was looking rather confusedly.  
  
Sakura laid Kero-chan down his bed at the drawer and covered him with the blanket. She pushed it out of view and switched her bedside lamp on then took up a couple of papers that looked like it was from a diary.  
She had had her hot bath and felt warm and comfortable. She was wearing her pajamas, with little crescent moons at the soft blue fabric. She untied her hair and grabbed a brush from her headboard and began brushing her chin-length light brown hair.  
She plumped up her pillows and laid down, holding on to the papers carefully. And so she began reading.  
  
I felt my heart fluttering when I looked into his eyes. They were a warm shade of light brown and his smile... oh it was sweet. I sat across him, looking into his eyes. I have never felt anything like this before. It's wild and dizzying, like pipes were winding around my neck every time I see him in school. It's a new feeling I have never ever encountered.  
Sonomi-chan's not very pleased that I'm in love with our new school teacher, Kinomoto-sensei. She says that he's much too old for me. I know I love my cousin but i don't care. I love Kinomoto-sensei like I love myself.  
One day I will marry him, and we will have children, symbols of our love. If I have a daughter, I'll call her Sakura, just like I've always wanted, a dear darling daughter but if I have a son, Touya will do. I love to look at cherry blossoms and peach blossoms, and Kinomoto-sensei agrees with me that it was beautiful. Oh what am i thinking, it's much too early!  
It's possible, someday. I will continue to love him even if my parents and Sonomi-chan disagrees. I know I'm just sixteen and still too young demo... Watashi... watashi wa daisuki ga Kinomoto-sensei desu...  
  
Sakura stopped reading. She could almost see her mother's pale cheeks suffused with red. She could almost see her mother before her eyes, with her dark hair billowing around her and sparkling green eyes, smiling and giggling like a lovesick teenager.  
Is that what love is? Sakura thought as her brows furrowed thoughtfully. She could vaguely remember the feeling like it was from a distant half-forgotten dream but Sakura could still feel other emotions, happiness, sadness, and anger but not love.  
The Nothing Card succeeded in taking it from her, making her forget about the one she loved and see him as a friend. The feelings of long ago... forever forgotten.  
But at least Sakura could still feel happiness. She still showers everyone with her happiness but never again will her love shine upon them.  
She shook her head and continued to read what she had left, her concentration focused.  
  
My family disagreed about my marriage to Kinomoto-sensei. They say I have to finish school but I'm already earning money from my modelling career and Kinomoto-sensei's earning is more than enough for the two of us. We're living in his house and we're very content.  
I watch over the house while he's at work and cook for him though I cannot remember where is the university. He always comes to my rescue because he knows I'm lost.  
I have written before that I do not know what I have felt for him the moment we looked into each other's souls. But now... I know what I felt when I first saw him... it's like destiny... like we were bound to see each other and were made for each other. When I first looked into his eyes... I knew this was it. My knees went weak when we stood up and he had to catch me, it's so romatic... like a dream.  
I believe in destiny. The thread that binds people together, meaning their lives are somehow connected at the other. I believe in dreams. The passionate urging that brings people together and makes them go after what they want in life. I believe in life. The beauitful, hurtful fabric of fate that shows how people will live, with its ups and downs and its laughter and tears, with all its love and heartbreak. Lastly, I believe in love. The feeling that melts hearts and links people together meaning that they will stand strongly against obstacles because they believe in each other.  
There is something that attracted Kinomoto-sensei to me. His eyes. It was warm and bright, like it was looking at me softly. Like he would never hurt me. I know Kinomoto-sensei will never hide his feelings from me, and he will not hurt me. I remember something when Sonomi-chan and I was very young, she told me one of the best characteristics of a man was his eyes then she made me promise to tell her what I want but she told me first that she wanted her future husband to have the most captivating eyes with a deep, magnetic stare that can melt her right then and there. Sonomi-chan wanted to finish college and revive the Amamiya company, she'll be president someday with her determination and perseverance and maybe she'll find true love, I'll always hope the best for her. And you know what I said to her? I said to her that I wanted my husband-to-be to have bright, clear eyes that will look at me lovingly.  
Sonomi-chan also said that one of the most beautiful characteristics of a woman was to have wonderful eyes, like the first one. I didn't know why she wanted to talk about eyes all of a sudden but I remember one thing she said to me, "Nadeshiko-chan... you know what? You'll be a very beautiful woman. You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." And I'm very happy she said that, its rare times like that she says those things to me.  
One of the things too that portray love was to say and do it.  
'I love you' are the sweetest words that Kinomoto-sensei says it to me before we go to sleep at night. It means so much to me to hear him say those sweet three words. Sonomi-chan also said it to me when we were young, in fourth grade i think...  
  
Sakura stopped reading and hid the papers under her pillow. It was ten o'clock already and she'd better go to sleep. She yawned and stretched her arms to relax and blinked. She wasn't that sleepy and was very awake to tell the truth.  
She remembered something that Tomoyo had also said to her when they were in fifth grade.  
"I like you Sakura-chan."  
Was there a double meaning for Tomoyo's words? Sakura thought as she kneeled down on the rug and extracted a couple of video tapes from underneath the TV drawer. It had titles like "Tomoyo and Sakura, Best Friends" and "The Cherry Blossom Festival". These videos were given by Tomoyo for her last birthday, she had said that she wished that someday when Sakura is lonely she could watch these and remember the times they spent as best friends. It was the sweetest thing anyone could give her.  
She popped the first video into the VCR and sat back as she watched the images flit to the screen. She had watched it in her birthday party with the others, mainly Yue, Keroberos, Syaoran, Touya, Eriol, Nakuru Akizuki, Spinel Sun, and of course, Tomoyo.  
The scene the screen showed were nostalgic. It was the time when Tomoyo and Sakura were baking a cake with Keroberos, Tomoyo had even included background music (A/N its the 3rd ending song, Fruits Candy!). Sakura was pretty sure that Tomoyo's beautiful blue eyes always looked at hers when she wasn't looking, up until now she didn't even notice that.  
She remembered well the time when Kero swiped at the icing and licked it afterwards and Tomoyo giving her the first slice. It was a marvelous feeling, like the one she had just felt today.  
Sakura paused the VCR and took out the remote control. She went back to her bed and lay under the covers looking at the screen until finally she fell asleep.  
The picture in the screen that Sakura had chosen to view before falling asleep was when Sakura had slept over. Sakura was kneeling behind Tomoyo and holding a thick lock of dark gray hair and a brush and looking straight into Tomoyo's eyes which was staring back. There were little sparkling twinkles in Sakura's eyes, and a light. A bright, shining light.  
  
Syaoran was sitting at his windowsill, staring into the dark, starry night. The rain had gone and the bright silver moon rose in the sky with its entrouge of twinkling stars, shining over the rooftops and over Syaoran. He was surrounded by silence and darkness, the only source of light was the wiondow where he sat dressed only in his favorite green pajamas.  
His brown eyes gazed at one particular star beside the moon. It was shining and sparkling as if saying 'Cheer up. I love you still'. The glittering jewel he could compare to Sakura who was like the star, a rare treasure.  
Suddenly the room darkened and Syaoran quickly summoned his sword as he stood up and faced the darkest corner.  
A shape started to materialize through the amorphous abyss. It twisted and writhed, rising inches from where it was. Syaoran approached it cautiously, curious and at the same time suspicious of the shadow.  
"What are you? I command you to show yourself!" Syaoran said, holding his sword firmly directed at the shadows. His eyes widened considerably as he watched the blob finally collect itself into a surprisingly beautiful woman.  
"Hey! You're the Nothing Card!"  
"You are right, Li-sama."  
Syaoran stared at the Card's true form. It was a woman, with long dark silk-like hair and glittering black eyes. She was beauitful but her powers were very dark, darker than night and worst was she used it for evil.  
"I thought Sakura had captured you! Why are you still walking freely?" Syaoran demanded. The Nothing card walked coolly to where he stood and placed a slender hand to his forehead then the same mind-tearing pain seared through his body, stabbing and hurting. He knelt and held on to the sword for support as it ebbed away and he regained full consciousness.  
The Nothing Card looked mildly amused. "Sharp as a sword, always. I'll answer your question, Li-sama. My mistress," she made a derisive noise "made a mistake. She did contain me in my Card form and wrote her name on it. But she forgot one important thing... she must seal me elsewhere and not back into the Sakura Book so hence I can get out whenever I felt like it."  
"I have multiple powers, not only creating voids, I can control people too." Nothing said flippantly.  
"You dirty cheating scum! Sakura has given her heart and love for you! She made that sacrifice for the world and you're saying that she has not achieved victory?" Syaoran yelled angrily.  
"Oooh. I can sense hostility towards me. You're angry because Sakura can't love you back. You're so angry that you would kill me and that will make the other Cards rebel at their mistress." Nothing taunted, walking around Syaoran's rigid form and whispered in his ear "You wouldn't want to lose her next, won't you? Come on... tell me..."  
"You still cheated her. Return her love." Syaoran said softly but firmly. He couldn't see the odd expression in the Nothing's eyes but he could feel her fingers brushing at his shoulder's length, her touch light and fleeting.  
"Well enough Li-sama. Proud and brave warrior that you are." Nothing said and she returned in front of him. "I love deals. Let's see, you bend to my will and I'll return love back to the Cardmistress."  
Syaoran looked at her then asked suspiciously, "Do it first."  
"Clow Reed's stubborness has clearly rubbed off on you. But I shall do it in exchange of you." Nothing said and pulled his arm and walked right through the wall though they just passed through it and they were standing in Sakura's room. She was fast asleep in her bed, wrapped under the covers. Syaoran looked at her and thought it was worth it, anything for his love.  
"Are you sure, Li-sama? You're about to sacrifice like she did."  
Syaoran looked at her and then said, "I'm sure. Do it. Now."  
The Nothing shrugged and walked over to where Sakura was sleeping. She pulled out of her sleeve a small, pink heart-shaped diamond sized crystal out of her left sleeve and glanced at him. She gestured for him to come near and then before his eyes, she untucked the covers and let sakura sleep on. She placed the crystal above her chest and slowly slid it back inside Sakura's soul. She placed the covers back and withdrew with Syaoran at tow.  
"I did what I said I will. Now, come and I will do what iw ant with you." Nothing said simply and took his arm again, walking through the wall and back to his room in the apartment.  
"Are you sure what you did was true because once I find out it was a hoax I promise I'm gonna tear you Card into confetti!"Syaoran threatened.  
The Nothing smiled. "I never break promises. Now stand here and I will cast my spell unto you."  
Syaoran did not complain and then the Nothing was casting its own magic upon him, her fingers sliding delicately around his smooth face.  
"Love a dark haired lady, provoke the love within her life's flow. To cure the sickening malady, ressurect your true love's glow." ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Oh no!!! Syaoran gave his own life away! But Sakura's love is back! But will she really be okay? And what about the riddle? Tune in til next time and please R+R!!! 


End file.
